RuneScape: The Jacob And Flamer Story CHAPTER 26
by Scape Fan1
Summary: CHAPTERS 26-28


CHAPTER 26

The long wait for the interview irritated Jacob so much that he started to think that he'd rather die right now than spend one more hour in this room. After 15 more minutes, a suited man entered the interview room. Oh at last; protested Jacob slamming his hand down on the table sarcastically. The police inspector sat down at the table opposite him as another classy suited man with black spectacles entered. He placed his workbag down on the table and sat down next to the police inspector with a short frown. Right; started the police inspector. He placed a tape inside the tape machine and pressed the record button. This is recording interview with Mr. Jacob Lair at 3oclock. Jacob rolled his eyes biting his fingernail as the police inspector twisted back around on his chair with a fixed frown on Jacob. My name is PC Dalton, now tell me Jacob, where were you last night at around tenish?. There was silence for a minute as Jacob slowly looked up at Dalton with a frown. He shrugged. I dunno…just hanging about. Yeah, where exactly?; asked Dalton leaning back on his chair folding his arms. Does The Blue Moon Inn give you any idea?; asked Dalton. Jacob said nothing. What were you wearing?; asked Dalton. Jacob let out a hollow laugh. What is this?, an interview or a fashion parade?. ER, I think you should cut the cheeky act now and whipe that grin off your face; said the other man cutting in. Now I am your solicitor Jacob, and by rights I can get you out and get you into prison whatever happens, so if I were you I'd start taking this seriously. Jacob stared at him guiltily before leaning back and slamming his hand flat on the table. Go on then; he said in sarcasm. Ask me a question. Dalton leaned forward closer to him. What were you doing in The Blue Moon Inn last night Mr. Lair?. There was another moment of silence before Jacob sighed and leaned forwards. There was…this gang I met the other day. And they were?; asked Dalton feeling he was finally getting somewhere. Well I didn't exactly shoot a dart at all of their buts with their names for a result; said Jacob. Dalton sighed. Okay; he said. So what did they want you to do?. Dodgy business…; muttered Jacob looking down at the table. What sort of dodgy business?; asked Dalton now raising his voice. Jacob sighed with frustration. This bloke…"E'd been giving my gang leader some real "Ard time…and "E wanted me to give him a bit of a rough time you know… . So this man is living in the Inn?; asked Dalton focused. Jacob's eyes widened. U-um…yes; he said feeling trapped. Okay…; muttered Dalton as he jotted down notes in his notepad. What's his name please; he asked. Jacob felt a shiver go down his spine. U-um…Frank Evans…; he replied. Dalton looked up at him with a fixed expression before looking back down and jotting the name down in the notepad. Right then; he started as he ripped the page out of the notepad and placing it in his jacket pocket. We'll pay him a visit this afternoon. Jacob's eyes widened again but quickly changed into a smile as Dalton looked back up at him. Dalton smiled back.

The doorbell rang. I'LL GET IT; Flamer shouted to Yi as she walked down the stairs. She answered the door to find two policemen standing there. One took off their hat and smiled. Mrs Lair?; he asked. Yeah…; replied Flamer. Could we come in for a bit please?; asked the policeman. U-um, yeah course "Ya can; replied Flamer stepping aside to let them through. Flamer watched them disappear into the living room before shutting the front door puzzled and suspicious.

Yi jumped up from the sofa half spilling her cup of tea as the policemen appeared. UM, Hi; she said with wide eyes. Here, take a seat. Thank you, that's very kind of you; said the first policeman sitting down on the sofa, followed by the other policeman. Cup of tea?; Yi asked feeling anxious. Yes that would be nice Ta; said the first policeman with a smile. Right…; breathed Yi smiling at both of them before heading out of the room. Right, u-um…what's this all about?; asked Flamer sitting down on the chair nearest to the sofa. Well, did you notice that your Husband never came home last night Mrs Lair?; asked the policeman. U-um…we don't live together no more, we spilt up, mentioned Flamer. Oh…of course; muttered the policeman before giving her a broad smile. Well, he was arrested late last night. ARRESTED???; shouted Flamer, shocked. Yes, we received an alarm from The Inn across the Square late last night; said the policeman. Turns out that Mr Lair had been involved in some dodgy business involving safe cracking, money pinching and damaged property. Flamer looked at him with wide eyes.

Jacob gave a big sigh. I'M TELLING "YA, I DON'T KNOW!. Right…SO WHY WOULD THIS TERRY BLOKE SUDDENLY JUST PICK YOU OUT OF ALL THE OTHER GANG MEMBERS TO DO THE JOB!?!; demanded Dalton. WHY DON'T YOU ASK HIM THEN!; shouted Jacob slamming his fist down on the table. There was staring silence between the pair for a couple of seconds. Right okay, maybe we will; said Dalton as he stood up to go. Jacob sighed. No, wait please. Dalton turned around and sat back down eyeing Jacob. Jacob looked down at the table sighing. Tell us the truth Jacob…; murmured Dalton. Tell us what really happened because all you are doing now is making it worse for yourself by lying, because so far it's all been lie after lie after lie. Jacob looked up at him. There was silence for a few seconds.

What you gonna do?; asked Yi following Flamer into the hallway from the kitchen. I'll "Ave to go down the station won't I; said Flamer slipping her coat on. What's the point?, you'll only go and get yourself banged up yourself; protested Yi. Flamer stopped and turned around to face her. Whatcha mean?; she asked with a puzzled face. Well cos if "Ya go down there you're bound to give him a smack Aintcha. Flamer sighed and rubbed her forehead with stress. She took her coat off. Gonna go up and check on Jay; she said as she retreated up the stairs. Yi stared up after her then looked at the wall with a blank face.

£10,000,00…; muttered Dalton in a low tone. Jacob had his elbows on the table with his hands over his face. Terry offered to pay you £10,000,00 for £10,000,00?; Dalton muttered with half wide eyes staring at the wall beside him. Jacob slowly removed his hands from his face. That was um…how much money was in The Inn's safe.; muttered Jacob with a gulp. Dalton, with a hand over his mouth looked at Jacob. He turned his whole body back around to face him completely. He removed his hand from his mouth. You're a mug…; he murmured. Jacob shot him a look. You really think you were gonna hand him all that money and expect the exact amount back from him hand in hand?.; asked Dalton. But…"E was serious towards me; muttered Jacob. "E's a gangland leader Jacob…gangs have all sorts of things…drugs, alcohol,…knives.; Dalton replied with a fixed expression. Jacob's eyes slowly widened slightly. If you had succeeded last night, you'd "Ave been half way towards the church in a box right now; Dalton replied leaning closer to him. Jacob seemed to feel shell-shocked. How could he have been so stupid. How could a clever man like him not notice what would happen in the end?. I…I er… . Jacob couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Speechless are we?; said Dalton. He leaned his face close to Jacob's. I don't think you've been human for years…; he breathed into his ear. Jacob gave him a puzzled frown as Dalton leaned back on his chair with his arms folded, smirking.

CHAPTER 27

Alright darling, come on…; muttered Flamer who was cradling Jay in her arms trying to get him back to sleep. When Jay dozed off, Flamer watched him sleep in his cot for a few minutes before walking out of the room and down the stairs by the sound of the doorbell ringing. When she opened it, she was stunned to see Jacob standing there. Jacob?; she asked surprised. Alright Flamer?; asked Jacob in a low tone, stepping into the house and shutting the door behind him. There was silence for a couple of seconds before suddenly Flamer slapped him across the face hard. YOU BASTARD!; she shouted. I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE UP TO THE OTHER NIGHT, I "AD THE POLICE ROUND "ERE. Oh Flamer please it was all a misunderstanding; said Jacob moving forwards a little bit. A MISUNDERSTANDING?, YOU CALL BREAKING IN, ROBBING AND GETTING ARRESTED IS A MISUNDERSTANDING?!?; screeched Flamer. You calling me a thief?; asked Jacob warningly. WELL OBVIOUSLY I AM BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE!; bellowed Flamer. IF YOU THINK I'M A CRIMINAL AND A THEFT DO "YA REALLY THINK I'D STILL BE STANDING "ERE RIGHT NOW?; shouted Jacob. There was silence for a minute. And you say you want me back, "Ow do I know I can trust "Ya if you're gonna go around doing this; said Flamer putting her back to him. Jacob twisted her back around gently holding her waist. I will never ever do anything like that again.; he said. I only did it because I was so desperate. All I want is to start afresh with you and Jay. Flamer stared at him for a few seconds. And my mum…?; she asked cocking her head to the right looking down at the floor. She's still coming tomorrow…; muttered Jacob. Flamer sighed and attempted to walk off but Jacob stopped her. We can get through it Flame; he said stroking her hair. We've got through things worse than this so we can get through this. And it's only one little visit Ain't it. Flamer looked at him with a weak smile. Yeah…I S'pose; she muttered back. Jacob smiled at her. Do you need help packing?; he asked. No I can manage, I'll be around later on; replied Flamer. Okay.; said Jacob. He smiled and kissed her on the lips before he turned around and left the house.

Whatcha doing?; asked Yi as she walked into the spare room to find Flamer slipping a coat onto Jay and seeing her suitcase on the bed. Oh, sorry Yi but I'm moving out; replied Flamer, slipping a dummy into Jay's mouth and lifting him into her arms. AYE; shouted Yi. Where "Ya going?. Back to Jacob's…; muttered Flamer. YOU'RE MOVING BACK IN WITH JACOB!; bellowed Yi, gobsmacked. Look Yi, I do love him deep down and I wanna get back with him, plus I'm doing it for Jay's sake; replied Flamer. Yi said nothing. Look I'm sorry Yi; said Flamer, putting Jay down and walking over to Yi and hugging her tight. Alright then…; murmured Yi. But the minute he starts to hit you again; you come straight back "Ere okay?. Flamer picked Jay up. Yeah of course; said Flamer smiling at her. See Ya then. See Ya; murmured Yi managing a weak smile. Flamer crossed the room and walked out feeling guilty.

The Minute Flamer stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She started to wonder weather she was doing the right think. After a minute of thinking, she was adamant. Come on you…; she muttered to Jay, who was cuddled up to her in her arms. She took a deep breath and started to walk across the Square.

CHAPTER 28

The next day, Jacob and Flamer were rushing around the house, quickly laying out the table, getting the right sort of cutlery and shoving food into the oven. Bloody hell, ten minutes past 12, she'll be "Ere soon; said Flamer with wide eyes after shoving the chicken into the oven. Jacob closed the fridge and walked towards her, taking her by the waist. Just relax Hun, you've done enough so you just go up and get Jay while I finish off here. We can't go without your mother seeing her gorgeous grandson now can we; said Jacob. Flamer smiled at him before turning around and walking into the hallway. Her smile faded as a few horrible memories invaded her. She blinked and headed up the stairs.

The doorbell rang. Jacob leaned up from the table in the living room. He stepped back and gave the neatly laid out table a good look. He smiled and clapped his hands together. He drew a deep breath before walking out of the living room, into the hallway and opening the door. Hello Mrs Raymond; said Jacob politely with a friendly smile. A smart looking 40-year old woman stared at him with a frown. You must be the husband am I right?; she asked. Call me Irene by the way; she added. Oh yeah, of course. you can call me Jacob; he replied holding out his hand. No, no shaking; protested Irene slipping past him and into the house. Jacob just stared in front of him where she was stood with his smile still there. His smile slowly faded into a sarcastic expression before closing the door.

Irene stared around the hallway with a frown. Not very clean in here; she said, with her hands together. Oh…; started Jacob. So sorry, um…would you like to come through to the living room and I'll go get you a nice glass of wine; said Jacob leading her into the living room. Irene slowly sat down on the edge of the sofa with an unsure face. Red please; she added. Jacob's smile descended into a sarcastic smile again before crossing into the kitchen.

Flamer was sat at the top of the stairs, with her head leaned on the side of the railings with Jay in her arms, who was cuddled up to her, listening to Jacob and Irene chatting away. When she heard Irene's voice say "So where's the scrubby housewife then?", She felt a shiver go down her spine. She kissed Jay on the head before heading down the stairs with him. Irene's smile faded as Flamer stepped into the living room. Flamer.; said Irene. Flamer gulped. How are you?; asked Irene. Flamer gave her a cold look before walking past her and slumping down in the arm chair by the sofa, putting her feet up over the side. Jacob gulped, starting to feel a bit anxious. I'll go check on the chicken; he said before getting up and retreating out of the room, leaving Flamer and Irene alone. Irene took a gulp of her drink before cocking her head to the side to look at Flamer. So…how have you been?; she asked. Flamer said nothing. Oh Flamer please, speak to me sweetheart. Flamer slammed her hands down on the chair before standing up and walking out. Irene looked in front of her and sighed. Where's Flamer gone?; asked Jacob stepping back into the living room from the kitchen. Irene looked up at him and shrugged. Jacob felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up before clearing his throat and sitting back down on the sofa next to Irene. He poured some more wine into her glass. Thank you; she said placing her hand onto Jacob's unaware that he still had his hand on the glass. The pair stared at eachother for a few seconds. U-UM SORRY; said Irene quickly taking her hand off Jacob's. Yeah, me too; replied Jacob standing up. I'll go see what Flamer's doing. Irene watched him speed walk out of the room. Suddenly, looking in front of her, she felt a spark and took a sip of her wine.

Oh come on Flamer…; muttered Jacob who was leaning on the doorframe with his arms folded. Flamer turned around to face him. My mum is downstairs Jacob; she said. My mum, who I've not seen for years, since she walked out on me and Simon. F-Flame…I'm sorry alright?; muttered Jacob realising that her voice was rising. Sorry?; breathed Flamer. She stopped herself from losing it before giving him a cold look and exiting the bedroom and back down the stairs. Jacob sighed and rubbed his face with stress.

Downstairs, Irene had Jay on her lap and was playing with him. Flamer walked in. Oh sorry darling, I'll give him back to you; she said. No, no don't stop on my account; said Flamer. Irene gave her a smile. Ain't the first time "Ya did anyway…; added Flamer, giving her an evil look and walking back out. Irene's smile faded again.

The tension over lunch was a bit dodgy. Jacob was feeling a bit nervous all the way through it, getting ready to stop Flamer from picking up her drink and throwing it at Irene or getting ready to stop Irene from jumping over the table and attacking Flamer. And neither of these happened. Aintcha eating the rest of that Jacob?; asked Irene as she placed her knife and fork together on her plate. Jacob stared at her for a second before blinking hard. OH…um no I'm not that hungry. Flamer raised an eyebrow, taking a gulp of her wine. Jacob stood up, took the plates and retreated into the kitchen with them, leaving Irene and Flamer alone once again. They both caught eachother's eye before Flamer stood up and walked out.

By mid afternoon, Irene was feeling on the edge as Flamer kept avoiding her and walking out when left alone with her. So she stood up from the sofa she'd been sitting on all afternoon and headed upstairs. She opened the bedroom door, making Flamer jump. Who said you could come up "Ere?; asked Flamer with wide eyes. Look Flamer, we need to talk; said Irene closing the door. There Ain't nothing to talk about; said Flamer walking to the wardrobe and hanging some of her clothes up from her half unpacked suitcase. Flamer, I'm your mum, of course there's stuff to talk about, replied Irene desperately. Flamer slammed the wardrobe door shut and shot Irene a look. What's done is done mum…there Ain't nothing you can do to change what "Append. Irene gulped. Flamer, I had to go, I just had to. SEE!; shouted Flamer twisting around on her heel to face her. IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU. EVEN AFTER 20 YEARS, IT'S STILL ALL ABOUT YOU!. Irene's eyes widened in shock. F-Flamer sweetheart when I left I never stopped thinking about you and Si, I couldn't sleep every night, thinking about you. OH POOR YOU!; shouted Flamer as a few tears fell from her eyes. Oh Flamer…; muttered Irene attempting to move towards her with open arms. Don't you dare come near me; warned Flamer. Irene put her arms down with a sigh of frustration. It was your dad Flame, he was coming home late, sleeping with other women behind my back, I just couldn't take anymore of it. That's nothing…; started Flamer. WHAT ABOUT ME?!?. I WAS WHIPPED AND BEAT AT THE AGE OF 5!. AND YOU'RE STANDING THERE…GOING ON ABOUT SOMETHING THAT DON'T EVEN RESULT IN THE TOP FIFTY!!!. Irene gulped. Please…; she muttered. No. You and me are finished mum now get out!; said Flamer, moving towards her and opening up the door. GET OUT!!!!; she screeched. Jacob ran up the stairs and over to the bedroom. What's going on?; he asked with wide eyes. FLAMER, PLEASE YOU SELFISH BITCH!; shouted Irene. Flamer grabbed her by the arms, but Jacob quickly got hold of her and held her back. GET OUT NOW, BEFORE I SMASH YOUR BLEEDING FACE IN!; screamed Flamer. Irene looked at her in shock. I tried…; she muttered before retreating out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door.

Jacob stared at a silent Flamer. Flamer…; he muttered touching her arm. She tugged it away from him and sprawled herself out on the bed on her front sobbing. Jacob gulped before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

…**MORE TO COME…**


End file.
